


a dance and a promise.

by chelouis



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouis/pseuds/chelouis
Summary: „Dance with me.”, Eliott said holding out his hand for Lucas.“What?”“Dance with me.”, he repeated.-or: Eliott teaches Lucas how to dance and they both make a promise to each other.





	a dance and a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> kind of but not really inspired by the song "say you won't let go" by james arthur.
> 
> I'm so sad about season 3 ending that I just had to finally write about them. this is also the first time I ever publish something here so please be nice to me, I'm still figuring out how to use this website and I'm really scared to post this. anyway it's pretty short and pretty cheesy but I hope you like it

„Dance with me.”, Eliott said holding out his hand for Lucas.

“What?”

“Dance with me.”, he repeated.

“But there’s no music playing why-“, Eliott interrupted him by taking his hand and pulling him up to him.

“C’mon, my love, or do you not know how to dance?”, he said as if to challenge Lucas. He knew Lucas wouldn’t be able to resist a challenge.

“Of course I know how to dance…”, Eliott raised an eyebrow at him, “ok maybe I don’t know how to do this type of dancing.”, Lucas began to blush and Eliott just adored seeing him blush for him like that.

“Come here I’ll show you.” They made their way to the middle of the living room and Eliott took Lucas’ hands and placed one of them carefully on his shoulder and took the other one in his own hand. “Now we just sway like this. See you’re doing it!”

They continued dancing like this for a bit, in that moment it was only them, only Eliott and Lucas, just dancing and gazing into each others eyes. No words were spoken, they both just enjoyed this moment…until Eliott decided to suddenly kiss Lucas and dip him down like they were in some kind of rom-com.

When they came back up, they both started laughing and giggling into the kiss. “God, Eliott, that was so cheesy.”, Lucas said, still laughing.

Eliott’s laugh stopped and he looked into Lucas’ eyes and whispered: “I’ve always wanted to do that. And I never want to do it again with anyone else except for you.”

Lucas’ eyes teared up at Eliott’s sweet confession. They both leaned in for another kiss filled with so much love, it was a miracle none of them exploded from all the love they felt inside them. 

When they broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads against each other Lucas said: “Look at us, dancing and being cheesy and romantic. Promise me we’ll never stop being like this?”

“I promise.”

Neither of them knew how long they stood there, dancing and kissing in between, all they knew was that they never wanted this moment to end, as cheesy as it was. And they knew whatever happened, they were going to keep their promise for all eternity.


End file.
